


Burning Desire

by Twilight684



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP without Porn, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6312703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight684/pseuds/Twilight684
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Light BDSM, DeanxCas one-shot idea that wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it. Sadly don't have a better description for this, but it's basically more or less porn-without-plot. You've been explicitly warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Desire

            Shadows danced across the room from the flickering candlelight surrounding the bed, soft whimpers slipping from the blindfolded angel whose limbs were restrained to the bedposts with Enochian-etched handcuffs to keep him from being able to free himself.

            His breath hitched and his body buzzed pleasantly as he just barely felt calloused fingertips grazing up along his inner thighs, biting down hard on his bottom lip to keep from making a sound as he felt a slight scraping sensation that felt like sharp nails raking along his bare flesh.

            This wasn’t a game Castiel was used to playing, being completely helpless and powerless in the presence of another. He’d never had zero control like this before, never had to wonder what was going to be done to him or where he was going to be touched next while in such a vulnerable position. And it left him equal parts excited and afraid, the anticipation of what might happen that he wouldn’t see coming climbing to an uncomfortable level that left his body trembling and breaking out in a sweat upon feeling strips of something dancing over the soft flesh of his bare stomach and slowly moving up his chest.

            His hands clenched into fists and he jerked at the cuffs when he suddenly felt teeth biting down on the soft spot between his hip and his thigh, and he let out a soft mewl at the surprising wave of pleasure it sent through him.

            He shivered when he heard, as well as felt, a soft chuckle against his trembling thigh.

            “You like that, Angel?”

            He licked his lips at the sultry voice, pausing a moment before giving a hesitant nod.

            “What about…this?”

            He gasped, body arching up off of the bed and tugging at the cuffs once more when he suddenly felt nails digging into his calves and slowly clawing their way up along his inner thighs so hard he knew that if he wasn’t blindfolded he’d see dark red marks running up the length of his legs, and he found himself giving another nod.

            “Say it.”

            “Yes!” the angel whimpered softly, fingers digging into the wood of the headboard as he felt a hard body covering his own only for his head to fall back and a loud moan to be ripped from his throat as he suddenly felt nails dragging through his sensitive wings.

            “Oooh, you really like that don’t you?”

            “Yes! Please, D-” he was cut off upon feeling a finger pressing up against his lips.

            “Shhh, don’t start begging already, Angel. You’ve never given me a chance to do this before, and I’m just getting started.”

            “I don’t think I like this game,” he muttered softly once the finger left his lips, frowning slightly when he heard a throaty chuckle.

            “You’re just saying that because you can’t see or touch or do what you want to move things along…”

            He was about to protest to that only for the words to die on his lips as he felt his lover’s tongue teasingly dip into his bellybutton, panting lightly when he felt the man nibble at the soft skin.

            “I told you before we started this, Cas, I’m gonna completely take you apart and drive you crazy before tonight’s over,” he heard the hunter whisper before he suddenly felt soft lips wrapping around his cock and deep-throating him without warning.

            “God, Dean!” he cried loudly, unable to help but let the blasphemous term slip at the feeling of his lover’s throat contracting as the hunter swallowed around him. “Dean,” he whimpered, trying to move his hands down to the head between his legs only to give a small whine in frustration when he felt the cuffs catch and he was reminded he wasn’t allowed to touch.

            He made a small, almost tortured, sound in the back of his throat when he suddenly felt those velvet lips sliding off of his cock, and he let out a frustrated growl when he tried to move his hands to pull him back only for the cuffs to catch once again. “Dean!”

            He clenched his fists as he heard that familiar laugh from somewhere over to his left, and he furrowed his brows when he heard him moving about. “Can’t I at least see you?”

            “Not yet.”

            “But, Dean-”

            “Not yet!”

            Castiel’s mouth snapped closed at the commanding tone in the hunter’s voice just to furrow his brows once more when he felt thin strips of something trailing down along his body once again.

            “You know, Angel, you’re not being very good for me… And after I’ve been being so nice.”

            He licked his lips at the smirk he could hear in the man’s voice. “What do you-ah!” he cried out in pained pleasure at the loud snap followed by a sharp sting on his outer thigh.

            “You don’t get to talk anymore, Angel, at least not yet.”

            “But-ah, fuck!” he hissed as he heard another snap and felt the burning sting along his chest this time.

            “What did I just say?”

            “That I-” he cut off, unable to breathe and back arching up off of the bed in ecstasy as he felt the stinging sensation strike his sensitive wings this time.

            “Cas, are you ok?”

            He shook his head at the concerned tone in Dean’s voice, wings flaring as he felt calloused fingers carding through his feathers and brushing against the now tingling flesh of his wings.

            “Cas, I didn’t mean to-”

            “Do it again…” he cut in breathlessly.

            “What?”

            “Again, Dean… Do it again…” he pleaded, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he felt his hunter’s fingers trailing over the sore spot once again. “Please, do it again.”

            He frowned when he felt Dean pull away, and when nothing happened he wondered if the man was too afraid he’d actually hurt him, only to let out a scream in utter bliss when he felt that sharp sting run through his wings once again in a different spot.

            He couldn’t find words to describe the blinding hot pleasure that was ripping through his body with every sharp snap of whatever it was the hunter was using on his wings, and when he felt Dean un-cuff his legs he couldn’t help but be disappointed at the thought this must be over.

            Oh how wrong he was…

            He gasped as he was suddenly jerked up by his hair and he felt one of his hands being un-cuffed before he was forced onto his stomach and his arm was cuffed back to the bed faster than he had been able to register in that moment that he’d missed his chance to get to touch his hunter.

            His wings stretched out in pleasure and he let out a loud moan just to lean forward and bite into the pillow underneath him when he felt that stinging pain come down and hit him in the center of his back right where his wings met his shoulder blades.

            His words became a jumbled mix of Dean’s name, pleading in English, and cursing in Enochian as he felt lash after lash come down on his wings, back, ass, and back of his legs. He panted heavily as he tightly gripped onto the headboard, gulping in huge lungfuls of air as violent tremors wracked his body.

            “Jesus, Cas… You’re so damn sexy like this,” he heard Dean groan as he felt calloused hands slowly sliding up his legs.

            “D-Dean… Dean, please…”

            “Don’t worry, Angel. Gonna take good care of you… Such a good boy, begging me so sweetly,” he heard him purr just to let out a small gasp when he felt a hand move to the middle of his back, hips starting to rut against the bed for some much needed friction as he felt the man pinching the overly sensitive part of his wings connecting to his shoulder blades.

            He let out a sob when he felt him let go of the area only to feel him tightly grip his hips and pull them up off of the bed to stop his desperate rutting.

            “Oh, no, no, no, Cas. And you were doing so good.”

            “Please, Dean… Please… I need to come, please… Need it so bad…” he begged through broken sobs.

            “Yeah, that’s more like it,” he felt him whisper against the tip of one of his wings before he suddenly felt teeth sinking into the abused appendage.

            “Dean! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!” he chanted, vision going white and so close to coming it was painful, so he was more than frustrated when he felt a hand reaching between his legs and tightly closing around the base of his cock to keep him from reaching release.

            “No, please, Dean! Please, let me-please!” he sobbed pitifully.

            “God, Cas… Do you have any idea what hearing you begging like this is doing to me?”

            “Show me!” he begged, hoping like hell Dean was as close to losing it as he sounded so he’d give him what they both wanted. “Please, Dean… Need it so bad…”

            He felt tears soaking his blindfold when he felt soft kisses being placed to the stinging places on his back, and he felt him move his hand away from his aching cock and tightly grip his hips to keep him from finishing himself off against the bed.

            He wasn’t sure how long Dean had him like that, though to him it felt like an eternity, and when he felt those soft lips trailing down along his spine he couldn’t help but wonder what torture he was going to have to endure next.

            The angel hissed as he felt hands moving to caress his sore backside, body tingling pleasantly to feel him massaging his cheeks. His muscles were pulled tight in anticipation of what might happen next, and he softly moaned the hunter’s name when he felt him nipping at his stinging flesh.

            He licked his lips, breath hitching when he felt him pulling his cheeks apart since he knew from past times with Dean what that usually meant.

            A loud moan was ripped from his throat and his head dropped against his arms, eyes squeezing tightly shut and teeth digging into his arm as he felt his lover’s wicked tongue circling his rim. “God, yes… Dean…” he gasped, hips jerking at the sudden feel of something breaching his hole and only being held in place due to the ironclad grip the hunter had on him.

            He jerked at his handcuffs, no longer sure what he was saying or even what language he was speaking anymore as he managed to pull at one of his cuffs enough to manage to grab onto his hair just for something to grip onto as his lover fucked him open with his tongue.

            His moans started to get louder, his nails digging into his scalp from how tightly he was gripping at himself as he felt a couple of fingers slip inside of him alongside the hunter’s tongue.

            He felt his muscles tensing up when he felt Dean strike that spot inside of him that always drove him crazy when they made love, and if it wasn’t for the fact the man was tightly gripping the base of his cock once again he was positive he would’ve spilled all over the satin sheets beneath him.

            Castiel was so close, so very close, and feeling himself being denied yet again as his lover’s lips trailed back up his spine had him ready to call this quits and beg Dean to just end this already. Though part of him didn’t want this amazing torture to ever end, and when he felt him start roughly tugging at his wings and jerking him around onto his back, just barely having time to wonder when the hell Dean un-cuffed one of his hands, his mind went blank in bliss as he felt that sharp stinging pain on the underside of his wings.

            He was barely aware of the fact he was opening his wings wider to give his hunter better access, and when Dean finally stopped he was a panting, writhing, quivering, wrecked mess. His wings were so sensitive he couldn’t stop crying when he felt fingers running through his feathers, and his mind could no longer function enough for him to even remember how to speak so he could attempt to beg once again.

            A strangled moan was all he could manage when he felt a hand slowly stroking his cock, and when he suddenly felt a hand closing around his feathers and giving a sharp tug the pleasure was so unexpected and intense he was pushed over the edge and felt himself spilling his release all over his stomach and Dean’s hand.

            “Fuck… Fuck, that was hot…” he heard his hunter panting heavily. “God, Cas, you should see yourself right now-so damn beautiful…”

            Castiel gave a small grunt in the back of his throat, still too wrecked to think of how to form a proper sentence, though he took a sharp breath when he felt Dean’s tongue trailing up along his legs and running over the stinging marks he could still feel on his thighs before he felt him move up to start lapping up the sticky mess covering his stomach.

            “God, Cas… Wanna see you like this all the time… Wanna see you strung out with need and falling apart in my arms… Seeing you like that-how much you were enjoying it when I…” he heard him trail off just to feel him start trailing hot open-mouthed kisses up along his stomach, hissing and arching up into his lover when he felt his teeth clamping down on a nipple and giving it a nearly painful tug.

            “Never thought you’d like it this much,” he heard him whisper just for his eyes to flutter closed when he felt his teeth latching onto the soft spot under his ear as Dean slotted their bodies together and ground their hips together.

            “So good…” Castiel finally managed to whimper softly, his cock already growing interested in what was happening once again. “Please, Dean… Want to feel you,” he begged, hands tiredly jerking at the cuffs only for a sob of relief to escape him when he heard a click and he felt the cuffs fall away from his wrists.

            He blinked a few times after the blindfold was suddenly pulled off and he was staring into beautiful emerald eyes filled with so much love he felt himself tearing up once again. His breath hitched as he felt those calloused hands gently sliding down his body and grabbing onto his hips just to feel him lift him up just so, biting down on his bottom lip and trying to keep his eyes locked onto his hunter’s face as he finally felt him slip inside.

            He gasped, nails digging into the man’s back as Dean slowly rocked into him, and he moved a leg up to wrap around his waist and pull him close as he moved a hand up to grab the back of his lover’s neck and pull him to his lips in a deep kiss.

            “Ah! Dean!” he moaned softly, head falling back when Dean tilted his hips and thrust into him at a new angle that had him perfectly nailing his sweet spot.

            His eyes fluttered closed as he felt one of the man’s hands holding onto his stinging backside to pull him closer while another hand slid up his back and became tangled in the most sensitive part of his wings as his neck was littered with loving kisses.

            His thighs tightened around his lover’s waist when he felt himself getting close, and he gasped when the hand messing with his wings suddenly moved up and he felt fingers tangling in his hair just for his head to be pulled just so.

            “Let me see your eyes, Angel.”

            He opened his eyes at the request, breath hitching as soon as their heated gazes locked, and he let out a loud cry of the hunter’s name when Dean suddenly snapped his hips and his nails dug into the soft skin of his lover’s shoulders as he came.

            He trembled in the aftershocks of his orgasm, fingers twitching against Dean’s skin as he felt his hot release spilling inside him, and he panted heavily as he tightly held onto the man since he didn’t want to lose this intimate connection just yet.

            “I love you, Cas…”

            He felt his lips tug up in a tired smile at that, unable to help it since it was rare to hear the hunter actually say those three little words out loud. “I love you too, Dean… Happy Valentine’s Day.”


End file.
